Ligeiramente Gravidos II
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Mais uma vez, gravido?Mas não será por ai que seus problemas acabaram,Yuuki arranjou um namorado e Sasuke neurótico não é um bom sinal. Personagens OC.
1. O terceiro

**Yooooo povo!!! Eu voltei! :D**

**E tava pensando comigo...e resolvi fazer a continuação de ligeiramente Grávidos °palmas°. Obrigada, Obrigada. Bom agora é Ligeiramente Grávido 2 *-*, que perfeito!!!°apanha° arram...aproveitem a fic beijos!!!**

1-O terceiro.

Mais uma manha começara agitada na casa dos Uchihas, era a mais nova dupla dinâmica que acordara naquela manha cheia de energia como sempre acordavam. Os dois como sempre brigavam por coisa besta, e naquela manha não seria diferente das outras.

-PAIEEEEE!!!-gritava uma morena de tensão pálida, cabelos negros como a própria noite, olhos ônix profundos, usava uma roupa ninja básica, uma blusa preta com o símbolo de seu clã em suas costas e um short cinza. –

Os dois homens correram ate a porta da cozinha onde a jovem se encontrava em pé, batendo o pé nervosamente no chão encarando o nada, até perceber a presença dos dois homens.

-eu gritei o papai, e não você mamãe. – falou a morena com uma veia ainda pulsando em sua testa. –

Naruto: não sei de onde eles tiraram a mania de me chamar de mamãe. –murmurava o loiro fazendo um bico logo em seguida. –

Sasuke: você é o uke da relação, portanto...você é a mãe e eu sou o pai.

Naruto: SASUKEEEE!!!-gritou o mesmo com o rosto inteiramente vermelho. –

-ALOOOOUUU!!!!EU ESTOU COM UM PROBLEMA AQUI!!!-gritou novamente à morena chamando a atenção dos dois. –

Sasuke: fale Yuuki, o que houve? –perguntou em seu tom de voz mas terno e sereno possível. –

Yuuki: o nii-san sentou no meu lugar de novo. –falou apontando para uma cadeira onde um loiro de olhos azuis como o céu, usava uma camiseta branca e uma calça laranja com preto, mantinha as mãos atrás de sua cabeça e um sorriso sarcástico desenhado em seus lábios. –

Naruto: ai Kisame...você sabe que a Yuuki gosta de sentar nessa cadeira. –falou em um tom severo em sua voz, cruzando os braços acima de seu peitoral.-

Kisame: é divertido vê-la estressada logo pela manha. –falou alargando seu sorriso, um sorriso radiante que podia dizer que esse era o filho do rokudaime. –

Sasuke: nada de palhaçada....sente-se em seu lugar e fim de historia. – falou encarando os olhos azuis do mais novo. –

O jovem resmungando baixo para seu pai não escutar, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, logo em seguida a morena sentando na cadeira que fora desocupada, lançando um olhar vitorioso sobre seu irmão que bufou e inchou suas bochechas.

Naruto: crianças...queria que esse café da manha fosse mais calmo. – falou colocando pratos sobre a mesa e potes com saladas de frutas e um pacote de pão integral. – e não sei como vocês conseguem comer isso....

Kisame: eu também...parece comida de frescurento.- falou dando uma leve risada, recebendo o olhar mortal de sua irmã. –

Naruto: concordo com você filhote. – falou sabendo que seria fuzilado pelo olhar de seu marido, mas, já era de costume, conviver com esse rabugento não era para qualquer pessoa.- ora...sasu-chan, lembre-se que você tem o Uke em seu nome.- falou sentando em uma cadeira ao lado. –

Sasuke aproximou-se do rosto de naruto, perto de seu ouvido quando respirava fazia o loiro ter leves calafrios.

Sasuke: quem fica gemendo meu nome à noite e você....- sussurrou maliciosamente, dando um beijo na orelha do mesmo. –

Os filhos não haviam entendido o porquê de sua "mãe" ter ficado vermelho e continuaram suas pequenas discussões e sua refeição. Ate que aquela manha, se tratando do costume, foi bem "calma".

XxX

O sol de meio-dia era eminente, Yuuki estava deitada abaixo de uma arvore olhando o céu pensativa, até uma pessoa conhecida para ela lhe dar um leve susto.

Yuuki: ai que susto Yukiyo. –falou suspirando acalmando-se do pequeno susto. –

Yukiyo: a que isso...- falou dando um beijo em sua bochecha pálida e a abraçando pela cintura. –

Yuuki: hn. – foi a única coisa que escapou de seus lábios, fria e indiferente.-

O rapaz ate hoje não conseguirá se compreender com esse tombo por garotas de personalidade fria e indiferente. O rapaz tinha o porte atlético, cabelos negros compridos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos cinza claros e usava uma roupa ninja.

Yukiyo: você já contou para seus pais sobre nós? –perguntou apoiando a cabeça no ombro da jovem morena.-

Nada falou, apenas continuou com o seu olhar perdido no céu, o moreno entendeu que ainda não, soltou um longo suspiro e encostou a cabeça da jovem em seu ombro a abraçando colando mais seu corpo ao dela.

XxX

Olhava a vila pela janela da torre do hokage, ficava feliz com que estava se montando, até que seus olhos azuis são cobertos por duas mãos.

Naruto: sasuke...

O moreno retirou as mãos e beijou a bochecha de seu marido, alisando sua barriga.

Sasuke: ninguém sabe ainda?-perguntou serenamente chamando a atenção do loiro. –

Naruto: Sabe o que quie....-falou co as bochechas corando levemente. –

Sasuke: hn...dobe.- falou envolvendo seus braços o pescoço do loiro que permanecia sentado em sua cadeira confortável. –

Naruto: teme. –falou sorrindo com o abraço do moreno. –

O "momento" dos dois é interrompido por batidas na porta, o loiro olhou para o moreno confuso igualmente confuso, desenlaçou os braços do pescoço do loiro e se dirigiu a porta, quando a abriu já era de se esperar.

Sasuke: já é a 4º vez essa semana..- falou cruzando os braços acima do abdômen. –

Kisame: hunf. –falou cruzando os braços inchando a cara fazendo um bico infantil virando o rosto emburrado. –

Naruto: Kisame-chan....você tem 16 anos...acha como tal...como castigo, você ira arrumar a bagunça que fez...- falou com um tom de voz autoritário e severo. –

Kisame: mas, mas mãe....- tentou argumentar, mas, foi inútil. –

Naruto: sem mais Kisame...você ira arrumar aquela bagunça agora, isso é pra você aprender...-falou cruzando os braços, olhando seu filho com seriedade. –

Kisame vencido, saiu da sala resmungando palavras em baixos tons, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Naruto soltou um longo suspiro e colocou a mão sobre sua barriga a alisando, sorria ternamente ao lembrar a 3° vida que estava dentro de si, é tirado de seus pensamentos quando braços de tensão pálida envolvem sua cintura.

Sasuke: Aishiteru Dobe-chan. –sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que estremeceu ao sussurro. –

Naruto: Aishiterumo Teme-chan**. -**falou sorrindo ternamente para o moreno o beijando na bochecha.-

XxX

Ao ar do crepúsculo, a família Uchiha já estará reunida a mesa, conversando sobre o que tinha feito em seu dia, Kisame não precisava, sua travessura lhe custou o resto do dia, como sempre Yuuki ria dos castigos que eram impostos a ele.

Naruto: e você querida...o que fez hoje?

Yuuki: bom...eu tenho um comunicado a vocês...

Sasuke: o que? –falou já olhando com um olhar de medo, e seu marido já havia percebido e entendido o que era. –

Yuuki: eu...estou namorando...- falou com as bochechas levemente coradas.-

Um momento de silencio pairou na cozinha. Naruto observava o moreno que estava imóvel e com os olhos extremamente arregalados, após alguns minutos, o moreno voltou a sua face de indiferente e olhou seriamente para Yuuki que tinha o mesmo olhar.

Sasuke: eu quero conhecê-lo amanha mesmo. –falou seriamente para a jovem que mantinha sua indiferença. –

Yuuki: certo meu pai...- falou desviando o olhar, fitando agora o chão. –

Naruto: ahm....meus filhos eu queria dar uma noticia para vocês...

Yuuki e Kisame: o que? – falaram em uni soro. –

Naruto: eu...eu...

Sasuke: ele esta grávido.

Yuuki e Kisame: O QUEEEE????

Naruto: isso mesmo.- falou sorrindo sem graça. –

Ambos os mais novos arregalaram os olhos e foram de encontro ao chão.

Sasuke: esses meses serão longos...

XxX

**Nyahhhhh**

**O que acharam?**

**Bom? Ruim?**

**Deixe uma reviews e faça uma autora feliz. 8)**


	2. 1º mês: Conhecendo o genro

**1° mês: Conhecendo o "genro"**

Colocava a panela sobre a mesa, aspirando o odor do arroz que emanava pelo lugar, estava orgulhoso de si de preparar um almoço sem que nada queima-se, queria que tudo tivesse perfeito para a visita do jovem Yukiyo como Yuuki havia revelado depois que o pai a torturou com seus livrinhos de romance barato, francamente não entendia como a filha pode gostar daqueles livros, enfim, enquanto seu marido faltava cortar a bancada com a força que estava usando, se dirigiu ao quarto de sua filha que permanecia com a porta fechada e trancada, deu três batidas na porta esperando resposta.

Yuuki: vai embora!- resmungou atrás da porta. –

Naruto: vamos querida, daqui a pouco Yukiyo chega e você esta ai, trancada em seu quarto, choramingando.

Yuuki: hn.

Naruto: receio que isso é uma resposta..."daqui a pouco estou descendo."- falou descendo as escadas logo em seguida. –

Kisame observava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, esperando a irmã sai de quarto encontrando com ele na escada, fingindo que não o via, começara a descer as escadas até que é impedida por Kisame que a puxou para cima de novo e a abraçou.

Yuuki:_Kisame me solta!-_sussurrou a jovem tentando se soltar dos braços de seu irmão. –

Kisame: _porque eu deveria se você gosta que eu faça isso?-_ falou roçando seus lábios no pescoço da menor que estremecia ao seu toque. -

Yuuki:_ isso é errado Kisame, nós somos irmãos, não devemos fazer isso....- _falou conseguindo se soltar dos braços do maior se afastando um pouco dele, se virando de costas abraçando seu próprio corpo. –

Kisame nada fez apenas encarou a irmã mais uma vez, e desceu as escadarias a deixando a sós, deixando uma lagrima rolar em sua face.

Yuuki: desculpe Kisame...eu amo Yukiyo. –falou se virando para a escada, descendo logo em seguida.-

XxX

Estava tudo pronto e arrumado até naruto enjoar com o cheiro do perfume de seu marido, que no entanto estava impaciente com a demora do namorado de Yuuki, enquanto o seu loiro estava a um ponto de correr para o banheiro.

Naruto:aaahhhh....sasukeeee, seu perfume tem um cheiro enjoado. –falou levando a sua mão de tom bronzeada a boca. –

Sasuke: mas naruto...esse perfume foi presente seu. –falou cruzando os braços acima do abdômen, iniciando um tique nervoso em sua face. –

Naruto: hmmmm.....da licença. –falou se levantando do sofá e correndo em direção ao banheiro, logo fechando a porta. –

Um silêncio pairou na sala, até a descarga ser ouvida e a porta se abrir novamente, saindo de lá um loiro meio cambaleante, voltando a se sentar no sofá.

Sasuke: não mandei se enjoar com um perfume que você me deu.

Naruto: teme!!!!

Antes que uma briga inicia-se, a campainha soa e os olhares e voltam para a porta fechada da sala. Yuuki pula do sofá e corre para a porta a abrindo, logo abraçando o ser que estava na porta lhe dando um longo selinho.

Yuuki: chibizinho!- falou apertando um pouco mais o abraço. –

Yukiyo: himezinha!-falou retribuindo o abraço. –

Naruto: chibizinho?- perguntou confuso. –

Sasuke: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA CHAMAR MINHA FILINHA DISSO?!

Yuuki:PAPAI!!!!-gritou de volta, silenciando os gritos do pai, o deixando com mais tique nervoso. –

Naruto: calma sasu-chan...não se estresse. –falou apoiando a mão no ombro de seu marido, que logo suspirou se acalmando.-

Sasuke: entre.

Após a fala do moreno, os dois adentraram a sala, o rapaz olhou para o moreno que estava com sua face de costume, indiferente.

Yukiyo: fala aê sogrão. –falou dando um leve tapa nas costas do moreno mais velho, assustando os 3 presentes. –

Com uma veia já pulsante em sua testa, aquilo foi longe demais.

Sasuke: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME CHAMAR DE SOGRÃO?!- gritou serrando os punhos, assustando Kisame e Naruto, as únicas pessoas que não surgira efeito foram em Yuuki e em Yukiyo?-

Yukiyo: eu sou...seu genro?- virava os olhos, voltando a encarar os orbes negros do moreno mais velho. –

Naruto novamente se aproximou de seu companheiro o acalmando novamente, até o moreno mais novo perceber o loiro ao lado do moreno mais velho.

Yukiyo: Ah! Você é o Rokudaime Hokage, é uma honra conhecê-lo. –falou se curvando de leve de ante do loiro mais velho. –

Naruto: oh... Igualmente. –falou dando um leve sorriso, logo sendo fuzilado com olhar de seu marido. –

Yukiyo: ah sim Yuuki querida, você não me apresentou sua mãe. –falou acariciando a face da jovem que riu de leve. –

Yuuki: querido, você acabou de falar com minha mãe. –falou a jovem dando um leve sorriso. –

Yukiyo: como assim? –perguntou olhando confuso para sua amada. –

Yuuki: essa é minha mãe, Uchiha Naruto, o Rokudaime Hokage.

Yukiyo: como é?! Então...como ele pode estar grávido? –perguntou incrédulo olhando para o loiro a sua frente, abraçado ao moreno mais velho.-

Yuuki: não me pergunte, que eu também não sei. –falou fechando os olhos dando um longo suspiro. –

Naruto: ahn....que tal todos nós almoçarmos? O almoço já deve ter esfriado um pouco. –falou o loiro dando um leve sorriso. –

Todos se dirigiam para a cozinha, naruto foi a sala chamar seu outro filho, Kisame que até então não havia se pronunciado. Mantinha um sorriso desenhado em seus lábios depois daquela cena, estava vendo que aquela tarde seria divertida.

XxX

Todos comiam em silencio a mesa, ninguém ousava se pronunciar, até o moreno mais velho olhar para o moreno mais novo que comia enquanto olhava para sua filha que sorria para ele.

Sasuke: então....quais são suas intenções com minha filha?-perguntou sem olhar para o rapaz que desvio o olhar para encarar os ônix do mais velho. –

Yukiyo: eu só quero dar a felicidade a ela, e se daqui a alguns anos se ela quiser, quero que ela seja minha esposa, mãe de meus filhos. –falou olhando para a morena que sorriu para ele e lhe deu um selinho. –

Naruto soltou um suspiro, aquilo o fazia se lembrar de sua infância, como conheceu esse resmungão, vingador e teimoso, sua grande paixão, e hoje esta casado com o mesmo, teve dois filhos e esta a espera do terceiro. Sorrindo para o rapaz, pegou a mão de sua filha e a mão do rapaz colocou a mão da morena sobre a do rapaz.

Naruto: cuide bem de minha filha. –falou sorrindo ternamente. –

Yukiyo: obrigado Sr. Uchiha. –falou sorrindo para o loiro, logo olhando para sua amada que sorria para ele. –

Sasuke: mas...se fizer minha filha sofrer, irei te caçar ate te achar e te matar da pior maneira possível. Terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Naruto: SASUKE!!

Kisame: ai! Eu vou dar uma volta. –falou se levantando da mesa e saindo da cozinha. –

Naruto: kisame....-falou se levantando indo atrás do loiro mais novo. –

Sasuke: eles ficaram bem...- falou se levantando da mesa, tirando a louça da mesa e a colocando sobre a pia para lavar. –

XxX

Naruto: Kisame! –falou correndo até a janela onde estava aberta por onde seu filho passara. –

Olhou através da janela sem sucesso de encontrar seu filho, suspirou derrotado, fechando a janela, suspirando sentou-se no sofá até perceber a presença de seu marido e do casal siamês vindo logo atrás do mesmo. Sasuke sentou- do lado de seu loiro, segurando na mão do mesmo e Yuuki sentando-se ao lado de seu pai, e na poltrona a frente sentou-se Yukiyo.

Sasuke: ta bom...para namorar oficialmente minha filha, irei lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Yukiyo: ta....manda vê coroa. – falou cruzando a perna e cruzando os braços acima do abdômen, fazendo uma veia pulsar na testa do moreno mais velho, sendo acalmado por seu marido. –

Sasuke: primeiramente...onde você mora?

Yukiyo: moro aqui na vila com meu irmão. –falou mandando beijo para Yuuki que ria sem graça. –

Sasuke: hn. Quantos anos você tem?

Yukiyo: tenho 17.

Sasuke:qual seu nível?

Yukiyo: Jounin.

Algum tempo depois...

Sasuke: agora vem a pergunta que tenho mais curiosidade...-falou encarando nos olhos do rapaz. –

Yukiyo: pode falar, to pronto para o que der e vier.- falou estalando os dedos encarando o moreno nos olhos. –

Sasuke: quem são seus pais?-perguntou serio, vendo a expressão do moreno mais novo mudar. –

Yukiyo engoliu em seco, soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a olhar nos olhos do moreno mais velho que esperava a resposta, desviou o olhar varias vezes até encontrar os orbes negros de sasuke.

Yukiyo: minha mãe eu nunca ouvi falar dela, mas, meu irmão me falou de meu pai...seu nome era....Orochimaru.

Um silencio pairou sobre a sala, o moreno olhava arregalado para o rapaz a sua frente, como não percebeu isso antes? O cabelo preto comprido era uma pista apesar de não ter muita semelhança, o loiro olhava da mesma maneira que o moreno, só que com a boca meio aberta enquanto Yuuki olhava para os pais. Receosa com a reação deles, por isso seu medo.

Sasuke: AGORA QUE VOCÊ NÃO NAMORA MINHA FILHA MESMO!!!

Naruto: SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

XxX

Kisame olhava para o céu deitado em um telhado longe de sua casa, até ser surpreendido por sua melhor amiga, filha dos Hyuugas, Amu, seu cabelo castanho soltou ao vento, seus olhos perolados e sua roupa comum de uma Kunoichi.

Amu: Boa tarde Kisame-chan! –falou sentando do lado do loiro que sorriu alegremente para ela. –parabéns para o seu...ahn...sua mãe.

Kisame: ah...obrigado. –falou se sentando do lado de Amu. –

Amu: no que estava pensando?-perguntou olhando para o rapaz. –

Kisame: eu gosto de uma garota, mas, ela esta namorando agora e é errado eu ficar com ela...então acho melhor eu esquecê-la.

Amu: eu posso lhe ajudar nisso. – falou puxando o rapaz para mais perto de si selando seus lábios num beijo leve e sereno, encerrando depois de alguns segundos. –

O loiro nada disse, só a puxou para mais um beijo, agora o intensificando, pedindo passagem para que sua língua pudesse buscar a dela, sem excita abriu a boca deixando passagem. O loiro explorava cada canto de sua boca, rosada sua língua contra a dela, entrelaçando-as em um beijo ardente mais carinhoso.

XxX

Yuuki se despedia de Yukiyo enquanto seu pai tomava o calmante que naruto lhe dava, como despedida, puxou a morena para um abraço a beijando calmamente, logo separando seus lábios do dela. Após fechar a porta, encarou seu pai que estava sentado no sofá com um copo vazio, recebendo as caricias de seu marido.

Yuuki: valeu pai!- falou subindo as escadas correndo entrando em seu quarto, batendo a porta logo em seguida. –

Naruto: sasuke!- falou com um olhar reprovador para o moreno. –

Sasuke: o que? Ele que começou. – falou olhando para seu marido. –

Naruto: eu vou ver como ela esta...fica de olho pra ver se Kisame chega. –falou subindo as escadas. –

Sasuke: pode deixar. –falou encostando as costas nas costas do sofá. –

XxX

Naruto: querida?-perguntou abrindo a porta, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto da jovem que permanecia deitada com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. –

Yuuki: vai embora. –falou com a voz sendo abafada pelo travesseiro. –

Naruto: Oh querida...-falou se sentando na beirada da cama. –ele só queria te proteger....

Yuuki: to vendo.

Naruto: ora vamos...seu pai sempre quis proteger quem ele ama...lembra na academia? Que ele arrumou briga com um garoto que estava implicando com você?

Yuuki deu uma leve risada e se sentou sobre a cama cruzando as pernas.

Yuuki: sim, eu me lembro, ele faltou à academia por uma semana... –falou agora com um sorriso nos lábios. –

Naruto: e lembra daquela vez também...

XxX

Kisame adentrou pela janela da sala, encontrando seu pai deitado no sofá com o braço cobrindo os olhos, pé ante pé entrou na sala, mas, não passou despercebido pelo moreno.

Sasuke: isso é hora? –perguntou tirando o braço de seus olhos para encarar o jovem loiro. –

Kisame: ferro.

Bom aquela noite foi como uma noite qualquer na casa Uchiha, apesar de naruto defender seu filho kisame da fúria do pai, para os quatro foi uma noite normal, apesar do primeiro mês ter sido tranqüilo, os outros não teriam muita certeza.


	3. 3º mês: Desejos

**3° mês: Desejos**

O sol se mantinha em seu lugar. E na nossa casa preferida, os Uchihas se mantinham ocupado com seus afazeres. O loiro revisava os documentos em suas mãos, o loiro mais novo permanecia sentado no sofá mudando de canal sem nada mais pra fazer, a jovem morena estava no telefone em seu quarto, e o moreno...bem...tava com suas manias de limpeza até...

Naruto: SASUKEEEEE!!!!

Em menos de 1 segundo, o uchiha mais velho estava do lado de seu amado, fitando-o impacientemente, esperando uma resposta, já fazia 1 semana que naruto sentia desejos de comer coisas estranhas. Já que ele não podia contar muito com seus "fieis" filhos, fazia tudo sozinho praticamente.

Naruto: estou com desejo de comer...Lamen com chocolate meio amargo, marshimellow, caramelo, geléia de morango, baunilha, chantilly...

Sasuke: ...Só isso? –perguntou meio receoso. –

Naruto: acho que só. –falou dando um sorriso. –

Sasuke: certo...dessa vez precisarei de ajuda...Kisame, você me será útil. –falou saindo da sala, caminhando para a cozinha. –

Kisame: O QUE???Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo. –falou rastejando para a cozinha. –

XxX

Na cozinha já estava uma bagunça, só tinha o lamen, estava meio desesperado, olhou para seu filho que fitava o nada entediado, e chamou a atenção do mesmo que o olhou indiferente.

Sasuke: Kisame...você vai comprar essas coisas que estão na lista, e vou querer o troco. –falou anotando os ingredientes no papel e entregando a lista ao filho. –

Kisame: ah pai fala serio...

Sasuke: sem discussão, toma o dinheiro e vai. –falou secamente, fazendo um calafrio correr pela espinha do rapaz mais novo. –

Kisame: que saco!

XxX

Olhava para as lojas a sua volta, sentia vontade de comprar algumas coisas que lhe chamava a atenção, sabia que não podia, senão quisesse ter sua cabeça arrancada pelo seu pai, até algo extremo lhe chamar a atenção. Correu até a loja onde havia avistado uma katana com uma bainha bem artesanal, a baba escorria por seus lábios, tinha o dinheiro certinho para ela, ela estava com seu nome escrito nela.

Kisame: Bah! Ele não vai sentir falta do troco. –falou o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios entrando na loja. –

Olhava as variações de katana que tinha naquela loja, até se aproximar da que ele tinha visto do lado de fora, correu até ela e ficou a contemplá-la, quando colocou sua mão nela, outra mão estava sobre ela.

Kisame: hei cara! Vai procurar sua katana!-gritou o loiro fitando o outro do seu lado. –

-ai que problemático, será que VOCÊ não pode fazer isso?-perguntou um rapaz moreno de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros, vestindo roupas ninjas de costume dele com o símbolo de seu clã em sua jaqueta nas costas. –

Kisame: porque eu vi essa katana primeiro...-falou puxando a espada para si. –

-esta enganado, eu a vi primeiro. –falou puxando a espada para o seu lado. –

Kisame: para de kao...

Ficaram num puxa-puxa sem fim, até que os dois puxaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo-os soltar a espada e caírem com tudo de bunda no chão, arrancando gargalhada de ambos.

Kisame: prazer meu nome é Uchiha Kisame, mas pode chamar só de Kisame, e o seu?-falou esticando a mão para o moreno a sua frente. –

-Nara Ikuto, pode chamar só de Ikuto se preferir. –falou apertando a mão do loiro que estava estendida. –

Kisame: prazer...Ikuto!

Enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente, uma pessoa que estava fora da conversa, aproximou da espada que estava no chão, e a tomou em suas mãos se afastando dos rapazes que logo perceberam a presença da pessoa e se levantaram correndo segurando a bainha da espada parando a pessoa.

-hei soltem essa katana ela é minha!-falou uma jovem de cabelos rosa – claro, olho castanho escuro, pele tão branca quanta neve. –

Kisame e Ikuto: nós vimos primeiro!-falaram em uníssono puxando a katana, tinha que admitir, a força da garota era de mais de dez homens. –

-a espada é minha!- gritou a de cabelos rosa – claros, puxando a espada ao mesmo tempo em que os rapazes, os fazendo soltar de novo e caírem os 3 de bunda no chão. –

Os três se entreolharam e começaram a rir um da cara do outro, deixando a espada no meio deles, riam exageradamente, tanto que envolveram seus braços em suas barrigas para amenizar a dor, até que finalmente conseguiram parar de rir, logo respirando fundo.

Kisame: qual o seu nome menina?-perguntou fitando a garota sorrindo levemente. –

-meu nome é Haruno Momoko, mas, podem me chamar só de Momoko, e quais os nomes de você?- perguntou a garota olhando para os dois rapazes. –

Kisame: meu nome é Uchiha Kisame, mas, pode só me chamar de Kisame 'ttebayo!-falou em tom energético. –

Ikuto: meu nome é Nara Ikuto, mas, pode me chamar só de Ikuto. –falou desviando o olhar de sono. –

Momoko: prazer em conhecê-los.

Os três jovens conversavam animadamente, comprando suas respectivas katanas, deixando aquela que tanto brigaram de lado. Os três se despediram e foram para suas casas. Kisame chega em casa com sua "mãe" quase tento o filho antes da hora, na verdade estava subindo pelas paredes literalmente. Após a correria para fazer o lamen louco, o hokage estava se deliciando com seu lamen fora do comum, enquanto todos jantavam uma comida normal, até sasuke lhe assombrar com uma pergunta.

Sasuke: com que dinheiro você comprou aquela katana?-perguntou fitando o loiro mais novo que parou subitamente de comer e fitou seu pai. –

Kisame: _ferrou_

Ta bom, como sempre, o dia dos Uchihas e sempre encerrado com uma leve discussão, isso porque sasuke havia tomado seus calmantes e nenhuma cadeira voadora atingiu a janela naquela noite. Tirando as brigas dessa família louca, são felizes juntos, e isso nunca ira mudar.


	4. 4 mês: Visita e um acordo inesperado

**4º mês: Visita e um acordo inesperado.**

Na torre Hokage, estará o loiro, com sua túnica cobrindo sua barriga que a cada mês crescia, estará sentado na cadeira confortável, acariciando sua imensa barriga com um sorriso sereno desenhado nos lábios, imaginando como será seu terceiro filho. Batidas na porta foram ouvidas, e um entre foi pronunciado pelo loiro e um de seus ninjas adentrou a sala, fazendo uma leve referencia, lhe trazendo uma visita.

Naruto: oh! Ele finalmente chegou. –falou abrindo um sorriso radiante. –por favor mande-o entrar. –

Um garoto entrou na sala com roupas costumeiras de um ninja, seu cabelo negro como a noite igualmente aos seus olhos, estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Naruto: estava a sua espera...

XxX

Ambos estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo ao mesmo programa, até o loiro mudar de canal, enfurecendo a morena ao seu lado, que o fuzilou com o olhar, mas, como sempre, ele não se importava com o olhar da irmã por ter costume e sabe como ela é.

Yuuki: seu grosso mal-educado eu tava assistindo. –tomando o controle da mão do irmão, colocando no canal de antes. –

Kisame: também sou "grosso" em outro lugar. –falou tentando pegar o controle da irmã. –

Yuuki: ai seu ridículo. –falou levantando o controle pro alto. –

Kisame: para de palhaçada e me dá esse controle. –falou pulando em cima da irmã. –

Yuuki: enquanto eu estiver viva o controle é meu!!!!

A briga de ambos logo teve fim ao ver a porta da frente se abrir, e os dois levantarem desesperados do chão, se sentando novamente no sofá, não queriam levar sermão de seu pai de novo e para a sorte deles, realmente era seu pai.

Sasuke: o que vocês dois já estão fazendo logo pela tarde?-perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando as chaves sobre a mesa de centro da sala. –

Yuuki e Kisame: nada!!

Yuuki: quem nós?-perguntou com ironia em sua voz que não passou despercebido pelo moreno.-

Kisame: que isso tou-san...somos os mais quietos. –falou com um sorriso amarelo em seus lábios. –

Sasuke: sei...A mãe de vocês já chegou?-perguntou se dirigindo a cozinha. –

Yuuki: deve ta chegando por ai.

Não tardou muito para a porta da frente se abrir novamente revelando o loiro mais velho que anunciava sua chegada, deixando a porta meio aberta ainda.

Kisame e Yuuki: OKAA-SAN!!-gritaram os dois em uníssono correndo para a mãe deles que estará parada na porta. –

Naruto: meus queridos!-falou abraçando suas duas crias ao mesmo tempo. – cadê o pai de vocês?

Kisame: ele ta lá na cozinha.

Naruto: podem chamá-lo?Tenho uma surpresa para todos nós.

Yuuki: eu vou. Tou-san, okaa-san chegou. –falou indo ate a cozinha gritando seu pai. -

Sasuke: dobe. –falou se aproximando do loiro mais velho lhe dando um beijo na testa. –qual seria essa surpresa?

Naruto: pode entrar querido...

O mesmo rapaz adentrou a entrada da casa, surpreendendo os gêmeos e ao pai de ambos, para a surpresa maior de todos foi quando o moreno mais novo pulou no mais velho o derrubando no chão, segurando-o pela gola da roupa batendo a cabeça do mesmo no chão.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!VOCÊ MATOU MEU PAI!!!AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!! – gritava o menor que estava encima do maior . – AHHHH!!!

Imediatamente os gêmeos pegaram o garoto pelos braços e o tiraram de cima de seu pai com muito custo, mesmo sendo segurado pelos dois, se debatia na tentativa de se soltar para voltar a bater no moreno mais velho, que estava se levantando com certa dificuldade sendo ajudado pelo loiro mais velho. Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam sentados na sala para o esclarecimento das coisas daquela casa.

Naruto: conheça Uchiha Kaoru, filho único de Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame e Yuuki: o que?Nós temos um primo?

Sasuke: hn.

Naruto: Kaoru-kun, porque não se apresenta?

Kaoru: hunf! Meu nome é Kaoru, tenho 10 anos, meu pai foi morto por esse canalha que vocês chamam de pai e minha mãe esta desaparecida.

Naruto: e como seus pais adotivos faleceram, contaram a ele que o irmão mais novo de seu pai ainda estava vivo, e pelo visto contaram a historia toda de uma vez.

Kaoru: e a culpa é sua!- exclamou pulando em cima do moreno mais velho de novo o estrangulando. –

Logo o seguraram pelos braços de novo o tirando de cima de sasuke enquanto naruto o acudia do susto o acalmando.

Sasuke: ora seu pestinha...

Quando sasuke ameaçou levantar, o loiro o puxou fazendo –o se sentar novamente, o acalmando.

Naruto: não tolerarei brigas nessa casa. –falou em um tom serio e ríspido. – se eu presenciar mais uma briga...Terei de tomar medidas drásticas.

Todos engoliram em seco, até o moreno mais velho que nunca tinha visto seu marido falar tão serio, logo o sorriso bobo pode ser visto nos lábios do loiro novamente, que voltou a falar com o Kaoru que ainda estava meio atordoado com o acontecimento de antes. Todos sentados a mesa se deliciando com o almoço preparado pelo moreno mais velho, que estará em silencio desde que entrou na cozinha, quem também não ousou se pronunciar foi Kaoru, olhava para os dois loiros que conversavam animadamente e a morena que discutia a cada 5 segundos com o loiro mais novo, o moreno mais novo curvou seus lábios em um sorriso singelo.

Naruto: porque esta tão calado Kaoru-kun?-perguntou ternamente, fazendo o moreno mais novo desviar o olhar. –

Kaoru: por nada...-falou com as bochechas levemente coradas. –

Naruto: hm...Kisame?

Kisame: fala.

Naruto: será que mais tarde você pode levar o Kaoru- kun para conhecer a aldeia?

Kisame: mas por que....

Yuuki: eu levo.

Naruto: tem certeza querida? –perguntou o fitando nos olhos de sua filha que mantinha sua indiferença, mas, por dentro não, e seu pai sabia disso.-

Yuuki: sim. –falou rispidamente, arrancando um suspiro do loiro mais velho. –

Kisame: vai servir de baba? Que bonitinho...

Yuuki: SELE POR SUA VIDA!!!

Kisame não ficou pra saber o que ia acontecer, sua irmã estava logo atrás dele correndo por todo canto da cozinha, arrancando leves risadas de sua "mãe", o loiro mais novo se escondia atrás da cadeira de seu pai, mas, era surpreendido pela morena que o pegou pela gola e o ergueu no ar o chacoalhando, arrancando agora gargalhadas até de seu jovem primo que até então estava serio, estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir dos gêmeos.

Sasuke: ta bom chega os dois.- pronunciou-se até então. – se já terminaram, podem voltar aos seus afazeres...

Yuuki: ta!-falou largando seu irmão que foi com tudo de cara no chão. –

Kisame deu um pequeno gemido no chão, erguendo um pouco sua cabeça, vendo sua irmã sair da cozinha de mãos dadas com o pequeno que ainda estava rindo do acontecimento anterior.

Kisame: hunf.-resmungou se levantando do chão saindo da cozinha. –

XxX

O moreno mais novo se impressionava com a beleza oculta de Konoha, via crianças treinarem em campo de treinamento, vendedores vendendo seus produtos, pessoas conversando alegremente enquanto caminhavam, no fundo era uma aldeia simples, mas feliz. Logo o sorriso que se mantinha vivo nos lábios do menor sumiu, chamando atenção da morena mais velha que estava ao sei lado.

Yuuki: o que foi Kaoru-kun?-perguntou o fitando preocupada. –

Kaoru: é que...eu sempre quis conhecer meu pai...só que...

Yuuki: não fique assim..-falou afagando os cabelos negros do rapaz que agora estavam soltos. –

Kaoru: gomen ne...eu só queria saber mais sobre ele...

Yuuki: ele foi um grande homem....-comentou olhando para céu, chamando a atenção do pequeno. –

Kaoru: como você sabe se não o conheceu?-perguntou cruzando os braços.-

Yuuki: meu pai me contou sobre ele...

O moreno mais novo se surpreendeu com o que a garota lhe falou. Estavam sentados debaixo de uma arvore sentindo a brisa leve soprar, bagunçando levemente o cabelo de ambos, o moreno mais novo ficou maravilhado com as coisas que a morena lhe contava sobre seu pai, nunca havia pensado que seu pai tinha sido um grande homem, tinha feito de tudo para proteger o irmão, até mesmo morrer nas mãos do mesmo para mostrar seu amor.

Yuuki: até hoje...Nós comemoramos o aniversario de sua morte, vamos sempre ao seu tumulo acender incenso e deixar flores a ele.

Kaoru: nossa...eu posso ir com vocês?-perguntou timidamente, inclinando a cabeça levemente. –

Yuuki: você tem o direito de ir....-falou afagando os cabelos negros do jovem, fazendo-o corar levemente com o ato. –

XxX

Olhava para a cidade pensativo, acariciava sua barriga que estará coberta pela túnica branca que usava, até ser envolvido por braços pálidos e conhecidos, que as mãos deslizavam em leves caricias na barriga do loiro mais velho que sorria ternamente.

Sasuke: ele chutou muito hoje?-perguntou sorrindo ternamente enquanto acariciava a barriga do menor.-

Naruto: nosso pequeno Itachi chuta toda hora...

Sasuke: fico feliz de colocar o nome dele de Itachi...

Naruto: e sou eternamente grato por Itachi ter protegido você de Madara. –falou encostando a cabeça no ombro do maior para poder fita-lo. –

Sasuke: hn.- nada falou por não necessitar de palavras, só seu olhar falara por ele. –

Selaram em um beijo carinhoso e cheio de amor, que sabiam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era verdadeiro.

XxX

Kisame estava esparramado literalmente no sofá da sala de estar, quando Yuuki chegou em casa com o moreno menor ao se lado, uma veia saltava em sua testa indicando irritação. Seu irmão estava completamente sujo de farelo de biscoitos sobre a camisa e o chão da sala, seu tique nervoso no olho direito como de seu pai atacou, andou a passos lentos até o sofá e parou em frente ao irmão que tentava assistir a TV mesmo com ela na frente, fingindo que ela não estava lá.

Yuuki: Alô! Será que a madame poderia levantar e limpar o que sujou?-perguntou ironicamente ao rapaz a sua frente que a olhava com indiferença. –

Kisame: aaahhh....to afim não. –falou colocando suas mãos abaixo da cabeça. –

O tique da morena só aumentou. Andou a novamente a passos lentos para trás do sofá, colocou as mãos suavemente sobre as costas do sofá e em questões de segundos empurrou o sofá pra frente derrubando seu irmão.

Yuuki: agora trate de limpar o chão e colocar o sofá no lugar.- falou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.-

Kisame: eu não! Faz isso você sua neurótica ¬¬ -disse ele se levantando do chão e encarando a jovem com a paciência nos limites . –

Yuuki: você me chamou de que?-falou serrando os punhos e rangido os dentes de ante as provocações. –

Kisame: neurótica. Quer que eu soletre?N-E-U-R-Ó-T-I-C-A!

Yuuki: Kaoru...eu aconselho a você a se esconder na cozinha.

Ao ouvir a prima, moreno mais novo correu para a cozinha, e ficou olhando a briga da porta da cozinha.

Kisame: oh kuso!- sussurrou andando lentamente para trás se arrependo do que falara antes. –

Yuuki: MANGENKYON SHARINGAN!!!!

XxX

Sasuke e naruto conseguiram sair cedo de ambos os trabalhos naquela tarde, conversavam sobre como montariam o quarto da criança, os detalhes, qual cor seria e outras coisas mais. Até ouviram os gritos de desespero de Kisame, os dois se o olharam cansados, sabiam quem conseguia fazer o garoto gritar como uma garotinha. Os dois andaram mais rápido para a mansão Uchiha, abriram a porta e viram kisame rolar no chão de agonia e Yuuki ria demoniacamente e Kaoru a admirava com todo o seu esplendor demoníaco.

Naruto: deixem que eles se entendam?-perguntou olhando para o moreno. –

Sasuke: hn.- nada falou, apenas caminhou ate a filha a abraçando a filha, encerrando o poder que emanava de si. –

Yuuki: to mais calma. –falou com um sorriso tranqüilo em seus lábios. –

XxX

Kisame estava com alguns membros enfaixados fuzilando-a com o olhar que não lhe dava efeito algum. Os 5 estavam sentados a mesa para o jantar, enquanto Kaoru contava como Yuuki lhe falou de seu pai, fazendo ver que sasuke não era o vilão da historia.

Naruto: fico feliz que tenha perdoado o sasu-chan, Kaoru-kun. –falou com um sorriso radiante nos lábios. –

Kisame: ainda acho o tio Itachi é um canalha.

Kaoru: EU VO TE MATAR!!!- gritou pulando sobre a mesa, caindo em cima do loiro mais novo. –

Kisame: AAAAHHHHH!!! SOCORRO! GAROTO NEURÓTICO!!!

XxX

O moreno mais novo estava deitado na cama de solteiro no quarto de hospedes, dormindo um sono abençoado por Morfeu, enquanto era coberto pelo loiro mais velho que lhe aplicou um beijo na testa do pequeno que sorriu docemente em meio ao sono. Naruto se sentou na beirada da cama soltando um longo suspiro cansado, olhava para sua barriga com um sorriso doce nos lábios, acariciando a barriga na esperança que a vida que estava dentro de si sentisse, o moreno mais velho que estava deitado na cama virou-se para seu amante que estava sentado na beirada da cama.

Sasuke: porque não se deita?- perguntou o moreno puxando o loiro cuidadosamente o fazendo se deitar o abraçando logo em seguida. –

Naruto: ai, ai...essas crianças...- falou retribuindo o abraço que o moreno o envolvia. –

Sasuke: são as nossas crianças...e a do Itachi.

Naruto: hahahaha... Eu te amo. –falou com um sorriso carinhoso desenhado nos lábios. –

Sasuke: eu também te amo. –falou com um sorriso igualmente carinhoso nos lábios, um sorriso verdadeiro, que somente o seu loiro pode ver. –

Mas o momento "eu quero estar com você", foi interrompido pelos gritos de desespero do Kisame que estava sendo atacado pelo Kaoru. E mais um dia se encerra na família Uchiha, não importa quais sejam os problemas, ele sempre vão estar juntos.

XxX

**Então? O que achram?**

**As ideias estão fluindo como rio *o* ºApanha***

**A cada dia estou conseguindo postar 1 cap. de cada *-*, que emocione!!!**

**Mandem reviews que eu libero os cap. ;D**

**Beijos ;***  
**


	5. 5 mês: O jantar dos Hyuugas

**5° mês: O jantar do Hyuugas**

O loiro mais velho suspirava irritado, estava com fome e não havia terminado seu trabalho, pegava os papeis desinteressado, até a porta de seu escritório abrir lentamente, seus ninjas protetores já sabia do seu estado emocional atual, estresse puro. O ninja tentava se esconder inutilmente atrás da porta, fitando o Hokage que o fuzilava com o olhar.

Naruto: o quié que você quer?-perguntou batendo os dedos nervoso na mesa, esperando a resposta do ninja que tremia que nem vara-verde. –

-se - senhor...se-seu conselheiro deseja conversar com o senhor. –falou o ninja fechando mais a porta. –

Naruto: mande-o entrar. –falou se ajeitando na confortável cadeira. –

Um homem de porte médio, cabelos compridos castanhos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, olhos perolados e uma expressão seriam em sua face, ao ver o loiro deu um leve sorriso. O loiro que o fitava irritado, com um movimento de mão pediu para que o moreno se aproximar.

Naruto: o que você quer Neji? Tem mais papel pra eu assinar?-perguntou com ironia em seu tom de voz. –

Neji: não meu senhor. Eu vim aqui para lhe fazer um convite.

Naruto: o que?

Neji: daremos um jantar em homenagem a nossa filha, Amu que se tornou Jounin.

Naruto: a sim, fiquei muito feliz de dar esse posto a ela. –falou sorrindo ao se lembrar do dia. –

Neji: e é com isso que contamos com a presença e a de sua família. Será uma honra ter-los em nossa casa.

O loiro se jogou na cadeira confortável, deslizando um pouco, soltou um suspiro cansado e olhou para o moreno que estava de frente para sua mesa, derrotado, confirmou com a cabeça que compareceria ao jantar.

XxX

O loiro mais novo estava entediado, usava um kimono masculino bastante elegante de cores escuras, enquanto sua "mãe" o arrumava. O levou ao espelho grande do quarto do mesmo o fazendo se fitar, que com uma expressão de nojo que se olhava, arrancando leves risadas do loiro mais velho.

Naruto: olha Kisame-chan, você esta lindo.

Kisame nada disse, apenas observava o seu reflexo do espelho com uma careta em sua fase, fazendo o loiro mais velho abrir um largo sorriso para o filho, que o retribuiu com um leve sorriso. Cores escuras combinavam com o jovem loiro, faziam com que seus olhos se sobressaltassem, chamando mais a atenção para si.

Naruto: e você também Kaoru-kun, parece um rapazinho. –falou ajeitando o kimono no corpo da criança. –

As tonalidades eram igualmente escuras, o cabelo do menor estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando mais a amostra sua face que era idêntica a de Itachi.

Kaoru: hn.

XxX

Sasuke: esta linda minha princesa...

Yuuki usava um kimono azul-marinho com detalhes em folhas de sakura rosas por toda a extensão do kimono, a faixa que envolvia sua cintura era rosa claro combinando com os detalhes do kimono, seu cabelo negro estava preso num coque que deixava algumas mechas caírem charmosamente em sua face, sua maquiagem era de cores calmas e o batom em seus lábios era de um rosa que se misturava com rosa de seus lábios, a morena virou-se para olhar seu reflexo se assustando um pouco com sigo.

Yuuki: nossa...

Sasuke: eu tenho uma coisa pra você .-falou pegando um baú vermelho pequeno. –

Yuuki: e o que seria?

Sasuke: isso pertencia a minha mãe...

O moreno abriu o baú que continha algo enrolado em um pano fino e delicado, o moreno desembrulhou o pano, revelando um enfeite de cabelo com uma flor de sakura nela, a morena se impressionou com a beleza do pequeno enfeite que emitia, sasuke aproximou-se da filha e colocou o enfeite no cabelo da morena.

Sasuke: agora sim...esta radiante.

XxX

Os 4 membros da família já estavam na sala a espera de Yuuki que precisava dar seus toques finais, sasuke estava feliz em ter ajudado sua filha a se arrumar para a primeira festa formal da mesma, ao aparecer no pé da escada, os olhares de ambos os jovens foram para ela. Descia as escadas com charme e elegância, emocionando um pouco sua "mãe" que a admirava com uma lagrima a escorrer pela face que era secada pelo moreno ao seu lado. A morena sorria timidamente, aproximando –se de seus pais que sorriam para ela, o loiro mais velho usava sua túnica branca de costume, já o moreno usava um kimono de tonalidades escuras como os dois rapazes que olhavam abobalhados para Yuuki.

Naruto: então já podemos ir.

XxX

Na porta da entrada da mansão Hyuuga, os pais da jovem estavam na porta recebendo os convidados, a família Uchiha era recebida com apertos de mãos a abraços, a morena de olhos perolados acariciava a grande barriga do loiro mais velho que sorria sem graça para a morena que ria da face ruborizada do loiro. Todos os convidados já estavam sentados a mesa conversando alegremente, até Neji chamar a atenção de todos para si, e pedir para que sua filha fica-se ao seu lado.

Neji: quero dizer a todos que estou muito orgulho de minha filha...Amu. E mais uma coisa, eu...

No momento que o patriarca da família Hyuuga se pronunciaria novamente, certo loiro se levantou da mesa, gritando aos 7 ventos o que pretendia...

Kisame: EU PEGUEI SUA FILHA E NÃO ME ARREPENDO!!!- gritou chamando a atenção de todos que estavam sentados a mesa. –

Neji: o que disse moleque?-perguntou ameaçadoramente, fazendo sua filha e sua esposa ficarem receosas ao tom de voz do mesmo. –

Yuuki: hn. Isso vai ser bom. –falou cruzando os braços. –

Kaoru: concordo.

Kisame: é isso mesmo que você ouviu, EU-PEGUEI-SUA-FILHA-E-NÃO-ME-ARRE-PEN-DO!!!-falou canta rolante em pé sobre a mesa. –

Neji: hora seu moleque...-falou serrando os punhos. –

Kisame: ah e antes que eu me esqueça...-falou pegando na mão da morena do lado do patriarca. – Hyuuga Amu...Aceita namorar comigo?

Um silencio desconfortável caiu sobre o local, todos se entre olharam alarmados enquanto o patriarca Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, e gritou em fúria.

Neji: VOCÊ NÃO IRA NAMORAR MINHA FILHA SEU DELIQUENTE JUVENIL!!!

A jovem ficou rubra com o pedido do rapaz, mas, para que seu pai não percebe-se, assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

Kisame: sogrão...que tal olhar nos meus belos olhos cor de sangue?-falou ativando sua maldição sanguínea. –

Neji: NEM TENTE ME OLHAR SEU DESGRAÇADO!!-falou ativando o byakugan. –

O loiro saltou dando um mortal de costas caindo em pé no chão, correu para a janela e subiu no parapeito da mesma, olhando para os convidados que estavam surpresos com os acontecimentos de agora.

Kisame: senhores hoje é a noite que vocês jamais esqueceram...a noite que quase capturaram Uchiha Kisame...-falou abrindo os braços e se jogando para trás. –

As pessoas no salão se desesperaram, afinal estavam no segundo andar, todos os convidados correram para as janelas, inclusive Amu que estava preocupada com seu novo namorado, até todos ouvirem um assobio que vinha de um dos galhos da arvore a frente da janela, o que eles tinham visto era uma ilusão, o loiro mais novo acenava para seu novo sogro que grunhiu e gritou em raiva.

XxX

O loiro mais velho se desculpava com a morena, esposa do patriarca, a morena ria da insegurança do loiro, acalmou-o quando disse que foi a noite mais divertida em sua vida, e adorou a idéia de Kisame namorar Amu sua linda filha. Ao chegarem em casa o loiro mais novo já os esperava, sentado a mesa da cozinha com os pés sobre a mesa e um copo de leite em mãos.

Kisame: sejam bem-vindos!-exclamou num tom alegre para os presentes na cozinha. –

Kaoru: cara, você é um idiota...eu vou pra cama. –falou num tom de indiferença se retirando da cozinha. –

Yuuki: eu também vou dormir, depois dessa você se superou. –falou saindo da cozinha, dando um meio sorriso para o irmão. –

Kisame: sendo assim...eu também...

Sasuke: pode se sentando ai mocinho...precisamos conversar....-falou puxando uma cadeira se sentando na mesma. –

Naruto:eu vou deixá-los sozinhos...vou colocar o Kaoru-kun pra dormir... e Kisame tire os pés da mesa agora.-falou saindo da cozinha deixando os dois a sós. –

O loiro mais novo bufou, tirando os pés da mesa, ficando emburrado.

Sasuke: você tem idéia do que você fez?-perguntou cruzando os braços. –

Kisame: sim. Pedi uma garota em namoro...

Sasuke riu com a resposta do rapaz, definitivamente ele foi corajoso ao enfrentar o patriarca da família Hyuuga. Levantou-se e caminhou ate seu filho, apoiando sua mão no ombro do mesmo.

Sasuke: na próxima seja mais formal. Vamos subir, é melhor descansar, para enfrentar o Hyuuga amanha.

O loiro nada disse, apenas sorriu para seu pai, levantou-se num pulo, e o acompanhou ate a escada. É o dia seguinte seria longo, convencer o sogrão...seria um dia longo.


End file.
